


Never Leaving Me

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forced Bonding, Incest, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Kylo is in love with his younger sister. Hates seeing her leave him. So he will do anything to keep her. But General Hux has other plans! ;D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoy. This was spur of the moment thing. There will be more! :)
> 
> Story inspired by Hot Mess by Cobra Starship! :D

Kylo hated that his younger sister was on some high class planet. He had told her to stay put. But he saw her leave on his ship. That has been returned to him. With her not on it. He missed her so much. (Y/n) had made the living hell he was stuck with tolerable.

 

"You seem to be in foul mood, Ren. Not getting laid enough? Pitty you aren't!" said General Hux.

 

"Oh since you are getting it on a fucking daily basis? Tell me whom would ever prevail to lay with you? Little piece of gingertrash!" said Kylo.

 

"Well for one I will not grace that answer. But she is indeed a force user like you. Has such fire in the bed. Her tight pussy makes me want her even more. The sweet carnal moans she makes is sinful. Last I had her was three night's ago!" said General Hux.

 

Kylo could tell that the General was getting laid. It pissed him since he knew not of whom was making this pesky rodent so happy. Bothered him it was from a force user. 

 

"Well as delightful as this was. I have to travel to Naboo to settle an alliance. And to hopefully see MY lady. She will making her presence there. As MY lady!" said General Hux.

 

General Hux was sauntering over to his ship to go. And seeing that Kylo get onto his ship. They were headed ironically to the same planet. On different agenda's for good. (Y/n) lay in the bed as General Hux came in. The room was for them both on Naboo now.

 

"Hello Love, How was your travel to Endor? I am hoping it was productive!" said General Hux.

 

"Well I was able to have our forces there. We have successfully have The First Order alliance there. So there on our side fully!" said (Y/n).

 

"That was really quite wonderful. All we have to do is get this planet on our side. Not those pesky Resistance fuckers. Your brother was asking whom I was seeing. But he will never know!" said General Hux.

 

"Oh and why is that, huh? I plan to make you mine fully. Don't plan on sharing you with any other. And yet your hell bent on keeping me in the dark!" said (Y/n) sadly.

 

"Because you need to learn your place, little one. You will be mine no matter what. I plan to have you come out as MY lady soon. There will be a gala soon. And that is when I will say your mine. And you will agree to marry me!" said General Hux.

 

(Y/n) had wrapped her arms around General Hux. He held onto her with all of care and devotion. He pulled off of her and saw the love behind her eye's. She was so good to him.

 

"Armitage, I know I am a dark force user. But I do love you so much. You mean so much to me. Never let me go ever. No matter what!" said (Y/n) to General Hux.

 

"I will only ever love you forever. Only want you to have my kids. To have you solely for me!" said General Hux.

 

They that night drifted off to a good sleep. Armitage held onto (Y/n) with all of his love and admiration. Cherishing her more than anything in the very galaxy. (Y/n) was held onto the love of her life. Kylo was landing on the same side that General Hux was on. Until he felt his sister's force signature. Following it until he was outside the General room. Bile rose up his throat threatening to come out. She was suppose to be in his bed.

 

Hours had gone by and the happy couple got up. (Y/n) had changed into her black leather corset, black cotton leggings, red leather flat boots ,and making her hair fall gracefully down her back. Blue smoky eyes with blue mascara, pink lipstick ,and sweet perfume. General Hux was enthralled by this divine beauty she envoked all by herself too.

 

"General? You have a meeting to be to in thirty minutes. Let me take you there!" said (Y/n) sinfully.

 

She had grabbed her purplish gray lightsaber. Holding herself with her imposing womanly figure. Tempting those around her to sin with her. But (Y/n) knew that only one would sin with her. It was always going to be General Armitage Hux. And he knew it too. Kylo saw as (Y/n), his sister. Was walking in with General Hux. It made him repulsed too.

 

"What are you doing here, (Y/n)? You are suppose to be on Star killer right now!" said Kylo.

 

"Well I just came from Endor from settling an alliance. Then I came here for extra line of measures of security. Just so you know, Kylo. Even though my business is my own." said (Y/n).

 

She had stormed off away from Kylo. General Hux was all too pleased. That she wasn't taking any off Kylo's shit. This was going to get good. He jiust knew it deep down now.


	2. Heating Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fuck me radar went up! Enjoy! ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are thoughts!

"Well are you two just going to stand there? Or come to this damned meeting!" said (Y/n).

 

Kylo hated her tone of voice and seeing Hux walking her way. His sister's virginity was going to be his own. To ruin her so bad that she only craves her big brothers cock up her. Kylo had been ushered into the meeting. She saw a face she was not expecting her past love. 

 

"What are you doing here Cody? These matters are not for you. Not equip to handle!" said (Y/n).

 

"Well if you would shut up. I have come to oversee the prep for this alliance. And we will talk later about your behavior. It is deplorable, little cumrag!" whispered Cody.

 

A rather cold chill ran up her back. Neither Commander Ren or General Hux liked this Cody guy much. But they would seek words with him later. They got into all the details.

 

_Kriffing hell i just want to fuck her loose and filled with cum! -Kylo_

_I am going to teach that bitch (Y/n) a punishment for mouthing off. She should have learned by now. Just like last time! -Cody_

_I wonder why Kylo is so focused on the rodent Cody? He is nothing, a nobody! -Armitage_

_I will hurt you Dear brother if you touch me. I plan for my first to be with Armitage Hux! -(Y/n)_

_Do not forget dear sister you you are also of my flesh. So me knowing my own. I lick you clean out til your filling my whole mouth with your juices. Til it runs down my chin and in my hair. Fuck into you til you shaking fucking quivering cumsoaked mess. Clawing and begging me to fill your greedy pussy. Your mine and you just do not know it yet. Soon enough. -Kylo_

_Kylo that is enough of your profane little sick mind. Go fuck a slut and fill them! -(Y/n)_

_I smell how beautiful (Y/n) is and it driving me nuts. Going to make her pretty pussy scream with joy. Gush my load deep in her womb. Til it swells with my babies. -Armitage_

_Hot kriffing sin i want that so damn bad. Armitage i am yours! -(Y/n)_

 

They all had ended the meeting for an alliance. (Y/n) went over to General Hux quickly. He led them from the room hastily. But that was okay with the meeting members. Kylo was not pleased. He had tried to get in her head and was blocked. That had angered him.

 


	3. Killing Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets what he wants! Chapter inspired by Cray Button by Family Force 5! Enjoy! ;-D

Kylo had set off in the direction his sister went on. Seeing her about to go into The General's room. Grabbing her arm and dragging her into another room.

"Ren! What in nine blazes are you doing? Let her go right now!" said General Hux.

"I am needing a word with her. Snoke is asking her return to Starkiller base. And for me to come. To ensure she gets there!" said Kylo to Armitage.

"Very Well, Ren. You bring her back when she gets done. I would like a word with her aswell!" said Armitage.

Kylo had hauled (Y/n) to the nearest transport. (Y/n) hated that Kylo was the oldest between them two. She was wishing to be a world away from her vile brother. She was trying to read him. Just to come up with a blank void. Kylo had started up the ship and put in the destination. And knew it would be awhile.

"So what is so urgent that Snoke sends you, huh? It is because I spent a fortune on my outfits. He needs too grow the fuck up. I mean he just has a twig firmly up his....." said (Y/n) madly.

Kylo had used the force on her and pinned her so her clothes can easily come off. And indeed they did with little fuss. Kylo was enthralled to see (Y/n)'s shaven and tiny pink pussy. And a virgin pussy it is too. Waiting for his cock to fuck into her.

"Who knew I was going to be the one to break you? I did cause your mine. Dear sweet little naive sister. Going to fuck you full of my cum. Fucking breed you like the good fucking cumbitch you are. Pollute your insides with my essence!" said Kylo.

Kylo had gotten himself nude and gripping his huge girth. Seeing and sensing her fear for what was to come. (Y/n) was horrified that her brother was this deviant. Kylo had gotten on his knee's and ate her out. To get her ready for him.

"Oh man I didn't know this pussy was this fucking sweet. Going to have to eat you out more often. Seeing you fight me as I take everything from you!" said Kylo.

Kylo had enough waiting and rammed deep in her. He felt her distress as he ripped her Maidenhead from her. Kylo held onto her hips as he thrusted deep in her. Feeling her tights folds wrap him in her agony. But he was too intoxicated from seeing himself fuck into her over and over again. The fury and repulsive feelings ripple through her.

"You will learn to never question my intentions for you. Make you mine to leave my cum deep in you. Kill Armitage Hux to see you come grovelling like some simpering wet hot whore!" snarled Kylo sternly.

(Y/n) was angry at what her brother was doing to her. Agony for the pain of ripping her virginity from her violently. Knowing that as soon as Kylo released her. All of the rough handling was sure to be and marks from this to appear. 

_"I hope your proud of yourself. I will never love you like I love Armitage. Your a nobody and fuck up. I will kill you long before you kill my love. Rather die than be your whore!" said (Y/n) telepathically to Kylo._

Kylo had slapped her face brutally. Savagely fucking into her already abused folds. Pumping her full of his cum. Sure to make it go deep in her tiny pussy now. Roaring her name and releasing her from the force he had on her. (Y/n) had curled up in a ball and cried in intense pain. Blood and cum leaking from her cunt. Her cunt swollen and beaten a deep burgundy color. Hips that had hand shaped bruises. Lip bleeding blood from the slap Kylo had done to her.

That was until Kylo saw her puckered little asshole. Just begging to filled and fucked loose. He used the force on her again and rammed his girth into her. Having her face against the metal flooring of the ship. As he drilled into her soon to be bloody cumfilled ass. Slapping her ass harshly with every thrust. 

"Dear sister your ass is prefect for me. Might just steal you away. Make sure I am the only one to see you. Your mine to covet and lay waste to forever!" said Kylo.

Kylo fucked into her and filled her ass with his spunk. Then he saw blood and cum leave both her holes from down there. Kylo started to dress himself fully. And getting his sister dressed back into her clothes. Since she had passed out from all the pain. They had reached starkiller base and Snoke looked upon what Kylo had in his arms.

"I didn't request you to rape her. But you certainly got the job done. Now make sure that she doesn't remember. Only that we all talked and that was that!" saiud Snoke to Kylo.

"Yes Master!" said Kylo lowly.

With that Kylo had walked out with his still passed out sister. And got back to the ship. Making sure to do what Snoke wanted of him. Heading back to where the general was at. But placing his sister in her own bed. Leaving her his gift to her.

"Next time it will be that mouth I violate with my hefty spunk!" thought Kylo Darkly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy. Comments and Kudos, plz! ;D


End file.
